With No Doubt in Our Hearts
by MelodySong13
Summary: Marius has a twin sister, Lucie. She falls in love with his best friend, the man of marble, Enjolras. Together they lead the revolution
1. Chapter 1

**With No Doubt in Our Hearts**

 **Chapter 1:**

Lucie Pontmercy crept into her twin brother's room one night before he got home. She took one of his books on government back to her room and began reading.

She awoke the next morning a bit confused with the book lying opened across her chest.

"Lucie!" she heard Marius yell as he walked down the hall, "Have you seen my book on—," he stopped as he arrived at her bedroom door, "Thought so."

"Sorry, Marius" she said, "I just hear you arguing with Grand-père about this stuff all the time. I wanted to understand it."

"Well…do you understand it now?"

"For the most part…but…why doesn't our government match the description in the book?" she asked.

"Because Louis has no respect for our basic rights as humans," he replied.

"Did I just hear you call his majesty 'Louis' without any respect for his throne?" their grandfather, Gillenormand, yelled from downstairs.

"I'll address him as King when he starts treating his people with respect!" Marius yelled back. Then he quietly turned to Lucie, "You agree with me, right?"

"Oui, I think the people should do something about it," she said.

"Get ready!" Marius exclaimed, "We're going out today."

"Where are we going, Marius?" Lucie asked.

"I'm taking you to meet my friends. We're having a rally today, a small one for just Les Amis. We were instructed to bring a friend."

Lucie didn't have time to respond before Marius was half way down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, got out of bed, and started to get ready.

A few hours later, Lucie and Marius arrived at the ABC Café.

"Your meeting is here?" Lucie asked.

"It's really the only place we socialize, so why not?" Marius replied.

They walked into the Café and all the students stared at Lucie, shocked.

"Marius brought a girl!" Grantaire exclaimed, "Marius, you dog, when Enjolras said 'bring a friend' I don't think he meant that kind of friend."

The others laughed and Lucie blushed.

"Knock it off, guys," Marius said, "This is my _sister_ , Lucie." He leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry about Grantaire; he's probably drunk."

"Oh," Grantaire said as the room became silent, "Pardon me, mademoiselle that was extremely rude of me. I would never dare insult Pontmercy's sister."

"That's quite alright," Lucie said, "I just find it hilarious that you thought Marius had a girlfriend."

The room erupted in laughter. "Why haven't you brought her here before, Marius? She fits right in." Combferre said through his laughter.

"Alright everyone," Lucie heard a voice from the front of the room, "Settle down. Let's begin."

"That's Enjolras," Marius said quietly to Lucie, "He's our group's leader."

"Before we get down to business," Enjolras continued, "Why doesn't everyone introduce the friend they brought? Combferre, we'll begin with you."

Combferre cleared his throat, "This is Courfeyrac. He and I started discussing the cause a while back. He's very enthusiastic about it."

"Bahorel," Enjolras said, "You're next."

Bahorel introduced his friend, Joly, a medical student.

A few more people stood and introduced their friends to the group until it was Marius's turn.

Marius stood up and said, "Everyone, this is my sister, Lucie, the reason I brought her here is that she stole one of my government books last night and read the whole thing. She now sees the flaws in our government and thinks the people should do something about it."

Enjolras didn't say anything for a moment; he was too busy staring at Marius's sister. He snapped out of it fairly quickly, "And so we shall," he managed to say.

After the meeting, the students all stayed at the Café. Lucie decided to stay too. After hearing Enjolras's speech and learning what the movement was all about, she decided that these people were her new friends, and that this was her cause as well as theirs.

Marius brought her over to the table where he usually sat with Enjolras, Grantaire and Combferre. "Enjolras," he said, "Meet my sister, Lucie."

Enjolras took Lucie's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle."

"Likewise, Monsieur Enjolras," Lucie said, blushing as her green eyes met his blue eyes.

"So," Enjolras said, "Marius said you stole one of his books?"

"Oh, Marius is so dramatic. I borrowed it," Lucie replied laughing, "He and our grandfather argue about government all the time. I figured I should know what they're always yelling about."

Enjolras smiled and Grantaire gasped, "Enj! Was that a smile? Has Mademoiselle Lucie cracked the man of marble? Oh, Enjolras, marry this woman now!"

"Grantaire!" Enjolras snapped.

"I'm sorry, Enj," Grantaire said, "But you literally have not cracked a smile in months."

Before Enjolras and Grantaire could start yelling at each other, Marius interrupted, "It's getting late. Lucie and I should get going."

As they walked out of the café, Lucie heard footsteps behind her. It was Enjolras. "Lucie," he called, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course," she said. Then she turned to Marius, "I'll be right back."

Lucie walked back over to Enjolras. He looked pretty nervous.

"What is it, Enjolras?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking…uumm…well…" he couldn't get the words our right away, "I was thinking about what Grantaire said."

"What about it?"

"Well, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and by far the smartest. Would you like to go out on a date with me, Lucie?"

She was shocked and didn't say anything for a few seconds, "I would love to, Enjolras."

"How about tomorrow? We could go for a walk in the park?"

"That sounds nice. It's a date."

She walked back over to Marius and pretended she didn't notice Enjolras punching the air in victory behind her.

"What was that about?" Marius asked.

"Enjolras and I are going on a date tomorrow."

"Grand-père won't like that," he said, "He won't let you go without a chaperone."

"He will if I don't tell him I'm going with Enjolras. If I say I'm going out with you, Grand-père won't think twice about it."

"So you're going to lie to our grandfather?"

"Oui," she said, "I think I really like Enjolras. Please don't tell Grand-père I'm lying."

"I won't, Lucie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lucie was pacing back and forth in her room the next morning trying to decide what to wear. _What's wrong with me?_ She'd never been this nervous about anything in her life. Whatever she wore couldn't be too extravagant because she knew what Enjolras thought of the wealthy in Paris, but she didn't want to seem like she wasn't trying to look nice. It took her almost an hour to decide on a blue dress that matched the blue in the French flag.

"Lucie," Marius yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She ran down the stairs and almost fell (those 10 years of ballet lessons really didn't help her clumsiness as much as she'd hoped they would).

They arrived at the park about 20 minutes later, and Enjolras was waiting for them. When he saw Lucie, he started to get nervous. His palms started sweating. He pushed his curls back once and then five more times unnecessarily.

"Bonjour, Lucie," he said as she and Marius approached him, "Marius."

"Bonjour, Enjolras," she replied.

The two started walking side by side with Marius following behind them. This went on for a few minutes until he spotted Éponine up ahead.

"'Ponine!" he called, "Wait up!" He pushed between Lucie and Enjolras and started jogging towards Éponine.

As Éponine turned and saw Marius her face lit up. She stopped and waited for him. "Bonjour, Monsieur Marius," she said.

Lucie and Enjolras watched them for a few minutes in silence. Finally Enjolras said, "Does he know?"

"Does he know what?" Lucie asked.

"Does he know that Éponine is madly in love with him?"

"He is completely and totally oblivious."

"That's a shame," Enjolras said, "I mean…I'd hate to be hopelessly in love with someone only for her to be unaware." He trailed off a little at the end.

"It's terrible really. I think she would do anything for him and he has no idea. They've been friends for years now and he just doesn't understand. She loves him so much."

After a moment, they moved to a different topic. They started talking about the normal first date things: their childhood, family, favorite school subjects, etc.

"I love history!" Lucie exclaimed after Enjolras told her it was his favorite subject, "We can learn so much from our past, and so few people realize it."

"I agree," he said. He paused for a second then told her, "You look lovely, by the way." Lucie was noticeably shocked. Enjolras continued, "I didn't want to say anything before in front of Marius. I'm sorry if that was awkward."

"It's OK…it wasn't awkward…it's just that..."

"What?"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

They were back where they started at the beginning of the path.

"When can I see you again, Lucie?" Enjolras asked.

"Tomorrow?" she responded.

"Same time, same place?"

"It's a date."

This went on every day for two weeks. On the last day of the two weeks, Marius and Éponine had found each other again, leaving Enjolras and Lucie to themselves. In the middle of their walk, Enjolras's hand found Lucie's as it had for the past couple of days.

"When's the next meeting at ABC?" Lucie asked.

"Today at four. You're still interested?"

"Of course I am," she replied, "I told you, Enj, this is my cause, too, now."

All of a sudden, Enjolras stopped causing Lucie to stop with him.

"What's wro—," she said before he interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you, Lucie," he said.

"I love you, too, Enj."

After their walk and the meeting at ABC Café, Lucie and Marius returned home.

"Lucie," her grandfather called, "a word please?" he didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong, Grand-père?" she asked.

"A friend of mine told me today that he saw you and that boy, Enjolras, together in the park. Is this true?"

"Marius was with us, Grand-père."

"I don't care who was with you! Did Enjolras ask my permission to court you? No, he didn't, and he doesn't have it."

"He didn't have to ask your permission; you aren't my father!"

"That is it! You are confined to this house, Lucie. You will not leave here without a chaperone and that chaperone must be me. Understand?"

She didn't answer. Instead she ran up to her room in tears. Marius followed her to see what was wrong. When she told him, he went back downstairs to confront his grandfather.

"She's in love with him. You can't just keep them apart," he yelled.

"I can so, and it's none of your business if I do or not, Marius."

"It is my business; Lucie is my sister, and I will not stand to see her crying because you won't approve of the man she loves."

While the argument ensued downstairs, Lucie wrote a letter to Enjolras.

" _My dearest Enjolras,_

 _My grandfather has forbid me from seeing you any longer. He has confined me to the house and told me I may leave with no one but him. I fear this could be the end of us, but have no doubt in your heart that what I said today was true. I do love you, Enj, and I always will._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Lucie"_

Marius walked back upstairs, defeated. He could not persuade their grandfather to let Lucie out of the house to see Enjolras.

"Marius," Lucie whispered as he walked past her room.

"What is it Lu?" he asked.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?" 

"Go meet Enjolras tomorrow, and give him this," she said handing him the letter.

"I don't know, Lu, Grand-père is already mad that I kept your secret."

"Please, Marius, he has to know I didn't just decide to stop showing up."

"OK, Lucie…I'll do it," he gave in to his sister, as he usually did.

The next day, Marius delivered the letter. After reading it, Enjolras checked both of his pants pockets and his jacket pocket for a pen and paper. He had neither.

"Marius!" he said, "I don't have anything to write on…or with, but tell Lucie not to worry. I'm going to fix everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

That night Marius went home and gave Lucie Enjolras's message.

"He told me to tell you not to worry, Lucie," Marius said, "He's going to fix this."

"Fix this…how?" she asked.

"I don't know. He didn't give me any details other than that."

Lucie sighed, "OK."

About a week went by, and Lucie didn't hear anything else from Enjolras. She tried to be optimistic, but spending all day every day in the house got a bit depressing.

Lucie thought about one of their walks in the park. They were about half way down the path and they heard music, all of a sudden. Lucie looked away from Enjolras for a moment and saw a group of musicians playing.

"Come on, Enj!" she exclaimed, "Let's dance!"

"Sorry, Lucie…I don't dance," he responded.

"You do now!" she said.

Before Enjolras could protest, Lucie grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in to the middle of the path.

"You don't understand," he said, "I can't dance."

"Oh it's easy!" Lucie paused. When Enjolras didn't respond she rolled her eyes and laughed, "Come on put one hand here," she said placing right hand on her lower back, "and hold my hand with the other one."

"Like this?" he asked.

"Oui," she nodded, "Now start dancing."

When Enjolras didn't move, Lucie decided to take the lead. A few seconds in, Enjolras stepped on her foot.

"I'm so sorry, Lucie," he said anxiously.

"It's fine, Enj," she laughed, "Just try not to be so nervous! Let yourself go a little!"

Enjolras took a deep breath, and, all of a sudden, he could dance.

Lucie snapped out of her memory when Marius knocked on the bedroom door.

"Lucie," he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied.

Marius opened the door and found her sitting on her bed. "Why don't you come downstairs and eat, Lu?"

"I'm not hungry, and I don't care to speak to Grand-père," she said.

"Lucie, you haven't eaten all day!" he protested.

"Really, Marius, I'm fine."

"If you insist…I'm going to the café for a meeting of Les Amis. Do you need me to tell them anything?"

"Oui," she said quickly, "Tell them I'm sorry that I can't be there, and that I still believe in the cause."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Enjolras I miss him…and I still love him."

Marius nodded and left the room and went to his meeting. He delivered Lucie's message to Les Amis at the beginning.

When the meeting was over, he approached Enjolras to give him Lucie's message.

"Lucie wanted me to tell you that she misses you and that she loves you," he told Enjolras.

"Tell her I love and miss her too," Enjolras replied before going back to the stack of papers in front of him.

"I though you said you were going to fix this, Enj!" Marius almost shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"I'm trying, Marius," Enjolras said, "I have a plan, but it might take some time."

"Well, Lucie refuses to leave her room. I have to beg her to come downstairs and eat, and when she does, she barely takes three bites of her food and goes back upstairs!"

"I'm sorry, Marius, I really have a plan, and I promise it won't be long."

"I hope so, Enj, because I don't think Lucie can take much more of this. I'm worried about her."

"I know, so am I…here, give her this for me," Enjolras said handing Marius a letter attached to a pale pink rose.

Marius ran home to give Lucie the letter. He arrived at her bedroom door out of breath and knocked. Lucie opened the door.

"Here," Marius panted, from Enjolras."

"Merci, Marius," she said taking the letter and flower out of his hand, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just out of breath…I'm going to go lie down…forever."

"You're being dramatic!" she yelled after him.

Lucie closed her bedroom door and opened the letter.

" _Lucie, my love,_

 _Marius told me about what your grandfather did, and I am so sorry. It's my fault for not following the proper courting procedure. Have no doubt in your heart that I'm going to make this right. Je t'aime, Lucie. I cannot wait to see your face and hear your voice again._

 _Love,_

 _Enjolras"_

Lucie reread the letter at least seven times. _What could this boy be planning?_ she thought to herself.

The next night, Lucie and Marius's grandfather had to go out of town for a meeting, however, he made it very clear that his friend was watching the house and he would find out if Lucie dared to leave. He returned at ten o'clock.

At around midnight, Lucie heard something knock on her window. Confused, she got out of bed and drew the curtains back. She gasped and jumped (and almost screamed) when she saw Enjolras outside of her window.

She opened the window, "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I had to see you again," he said climbing into her bedroom.

"Ssshhh!" she whispered "Grand-p re will hear you."

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"You can't be here! What if my grandfather walks into my bedroom right now and sees you? I'll tell you what'll happen! He'll murder you right here!"

"Really? Your grandfather would walk into a woman's bedroom without knocking?"

"No, he wouldn't, but that's not the point."

Just then someone knocked on her door. She stared at Enjolras, in shock.

"Lucie, who are you talking to?" she heard Marius ask.

"No one!" she replied.

"Really, are you talking to yourself now?" he asked before opening the door. "Enjolras!" he whispered, "What the hell are you doing in my sister's room?"

"Marius," Enjolras replied, "it really isn't what it looks like, I just had to see her again and tell her my plan is nearly ready."

"What plan?" Lucie asked

"My plan to fix all of this," Enjolras said.

"So you really do have a plan?" Lucie laughed.

"I always have a plan," Enjolras said proudly.

"Do you have a plan for getting back down to the ground after climbing out of my window?" she asked mockingly.

"OK…I almost always have a plan."

He looked out the window and tried to remember how he even got up in the first place.

Marius walked out of the room, face-palming at the stupidity of his friend.

"Well, I guess I should get going, Lucie," Enjolras said. Without warning he kissed her, passionately. After the kiss he saw Lucie was a little shocked at its intensity, "What?" he said, "If I kill myself trying to climb out of this window, I'll never see you again."

Lucie giggled, "Goodbye, Enjolras, Je t'aime."

"I love you, too, Lucie. I'll see you soon."

Lucie closed her window after she saw that Enjolras had made it safely to the ground. She walked back to her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, she got up and got dressed, as usual, but stayed in her room and read all morning.

She would have read all day had she gone uninterrupted, but that afternoon she heard a knock on the door downstairs. Her grandfather answered it.

"Monsieur Pontmercy, can we talk?" she heard Enjolras's voice say.

Lucie ran out of her room and down the stairs, "Enjolras!" she smiled, "I—,"

"Go back upstairs, Lucie," her grandfather told her.

"But Grand-père—,"

"NOW!" he shouted.

She went back upstairs and sat in the hallway so she could hear what they were saying.

"Monsieur, I want to talk to you about Lucie," Enjolras said.

"What about her? You do not have my permission to court her if that is what you're asking, Monsieur Enjolras."

"Sir, please, just hear me out. I love Lucie more than I have ever loved anyone in this life. She is one of the few things that make me happy and I know she loves me too. I do not want to court her, Monsieur Pontmercy, I want to marry her, if she'll have me."

"Absolutely not!" Gillenormand exclaimed, "I will not have my granddaughter married to one of you revolutionaries that are trying to tear out country apart!"

Lucie ran down the stairs, followed by Marius (who had been eavesdropping the whole time as well).

"Grand-père, please—," she started.

"Lucie, I told you to stay upstairs!"

"Grad-père," Marius said, "Lucie doesn't need your permission to marry Enjolras. I did some research and according to the law, which you love so much, if a woman has no father the responsibility of approving of a husband is passed on to her brother."

"Is that really true, Marius?" Lucie asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Lu…it is," Marius replied, "and you have my approval."

"I won't have it!" their grandfather shouted, "This is my house and you are to obey my rules!"

"Well, Grand-père," Marius said, "I guess I'm moving out then. After the wedding, I assume Lucie will be moving out too."

Gillenormand stormed out of the room, infuriated, leaving Lucie, Marius, and Enjolras alone.

"Marius," Enjolras said, "May I please have your blessing for our marriage?"

"Yes," Marius replied, "I would be honored to have you as my brother-in-law, Enj."

With that, Enjolras got down on one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket, and said, "Lucie, my love, will you marry me?"

Lucie began to cry tears of joy, "Yes, Enjolras, I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring onto her finger, and stood up. He almost lost his balance when she threw her arms around him, but he managed to keep from falling over, and return her embrace. _I did it,_ Enjolras thought to himself.

"I love you, Lucie," he said.

"I love you, too Enjolras," she said back, "I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After a week, Marius had moved in with Courfeyrac and left Lucie alone with their grandfather. That didn't last very long though. A few days after Marius moved out, Lucie wrote him telling him that their grandfather had told her to move out or call the engagement off. He and Courfeyrac were helping Lucie move in with them, the next day.

"So, why is Lucie moving in with us again? She always says how women should be independent at the meetings." Courfeyrac asked Marius on the way to their grandfather's house.

"Our grandfather told her to either break her engagement or move out," he said, "she chose the latter."

"Why doesn't she just move in with Enj and Combeferre?" Courferyrac asked and quickly followed with, "not that I don't love your sister."

"Lucie may not be the most conservative girl in Paris, but she still believes in some form of tradition," Marius said, "and for the record she actually said and I quote, 'I would be an independent woman, if the French government allowed for such a phenomenon to occur' those were her exact words," Marius laughed.

Courferyac laughed out loud, "Wow, she and Enjolras are perfect for each other!"

Lucie was waiting at the door with her bags pack when they arrived at the house.

"Wow," Marius said, shocked, "you're ready…on time."

Lucie rolled her eyes at her brother, "Well, I didn't want to be late for the meeting tonight."

"Oh yeah," said Courfeyrac, "I almost forgot about that."

"Way to go, third in command," Marius said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Marius," Courfeyrac shot back.

"I'm leaving, Grand-père," Lucie called into the other room.

"Lucie," he replied, "this is your last chance to call it off."

"Goodbye, Grand-père," she said before walking out the door with Marius and Courfeyrac.

As they were walking, Courferyac asked Lucie, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Probably not for a while," she responded, "We still have to plan the whole thing, and I have to find a dress."

"That won't take too long though, right?" Courf asked.

Lucie began to laugh, "Of course it will! With Enj planning the revolution he's only going to have a little time left over for wedding plans."

"The revolution probably won't happen for years, Lu," Marius interrupted.

Lucie shrugged, "In that case, maybe the wedding will be sooner than I thought. By the way, does everyone know about the engagement, or is it just you guys?"

"Only about half of Les Amis know," Marius said, "But knowing Enjolras, he'll make a huge announcement at the meeting tonight."

As they walked into the apartment, Marius told Lucie, "Feuilly and Bahorel live upstairs."

Just then, Lucie heard a loud banging noise coming from the ceiling. She jumped a little, "What on earth was that?" she exclaimed.

"Feuilly and Bahorel," Marius answered, calmly.

"What are they doing up there?" Lucie asked.

"Well," Courferyac started, "They are either in the middle of an argument and throwing things at each other again, or having sex. You never know with those two."

"This happens often, I'm assuming?" Lucie ventured.

"How'd you know?" Marius asked.

"Well, you guys reacted as if it was the norm, so I just guessed that it was."

Lucie went to her room and unpacked her things. Before she knew it, it was time for the meeting. She walked across town to the café with Marius and Courferyac, on the way they met Gavroche and Éponine.

"Lucie!" Éponine said, "This is my brother, Gavroche."

"Bonjour, Gavroche," Lucie said, smiling, "I'm Marius's sister, Lucie."

"Hi, Lucie, Enjolras talks about you all the time," Gavroche told her before hopping onto Courferyac's shoulders.

"Oh, does he?" she asked.

"Only in every conversation," Éponine laughed.

Lucie and Éponine continued talking with Marius while Gavroche talked with Courferyac.

Enjolras was going over the itinerary for the meeting, when the door to the café opened. He looked up from the stack of papers in front of him and saw Lucie and the others coming through the door. He smiled when he saw her; he couldn't help it. He was beaming when her eyes finally found him. Courferyac rushed to the back of the café where Enjolras and Combeferre were waiting to being the meeting.

"I'm going to go sit by Enjolras," Lucie whispered to Marius as the meeting started. She walked to the table where Enjolras was standing with Combeferre (his second in command) and Courferyac.

Enjolras paced back and forth talking for about twenty minutes (with the others chiming in now and then) about how the king was denying the citizens of France their basic rights.

"What do you think, Lucie?" he asked her all of a sudden.

Lucie didn't know what to say for a moment, but it came to her, "I think that, while Thomas Jefferson made a good point in writing that 'All men are created equal' in the American Declaration of Independence that you quoted a few minutes ago, he left out something, or should I say someone, very important."

"Who is that, Lucie?" Combeferre asked, intrigued.

Lucie smirked a little, "Women," she finally said, "Women have every right to equality that men do, but we are never brought up in any discussion of equality. How is there to be equality when half of the citizens aren't being represented?"

Enjolras smiled; Lucie, his fiancée, had just silenced a room full of the most intelligent men he knew. "You make an excellent point," he finally told her.

After a few more minutes, Enjolras started to bring the meeting to an end. He was about to adjourn the meeting when he suddenly stopped, "Before we bring this meeting to a close, I have an announcement. I'm sure some of you already know, but Lucie and I are engaged."

Everyone started to cheer, Bahorel even whistled. Grantaire got up, bottle in hand and said, "A toast to the happy couple! Lucie, the first time you walked through those doors, everyone knew there was something special about you. You did it, Lucie; you cracked the man of marble. Enj, congratulations, you did what everyone here wished they could have done and won the heart of Mademoiselle Lucie."

"That's enough, Grantaire," Enjolras groaned.

The café went from a meeting of revolutionaries to a celebration of Lucie and Enjolras's engagement.

Lucie stood up as Enjolras walked back to the table. He wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you," he said softly into her ear.

"I missed you more," she whispered back.

As Enjolras sat down, he pulled Lucie backwards into his lap. She wasn't expecting it and almost fell, which made the two of them laugh.

"I dreamed of you every night, Lucie" Enjolras murmured, his voice dropping lower, almost purring.

"Oh yeah," Lucie said, "and what happened in these dreams?"

"I would tell you, but it would be highly inappropriate to discuss in public," he replied, still speaking in the same voice that made Lucie he would take her right there.

"Enjolras!" she giggled, hitting his arm playfully.

"What," he asked, "would you rather I lied to you?"

Lucie rolled her eyes and kissed him before getting up to talk to Courferyac.

When she walked up to him, he was too busy staring at Combeferre to notice she was there, "He loves you, you know, Courf?" she said.

Courferyac jumped a little, "What?"

"Combeferre," Lucie said, "he loves you."

"No he doesn't, he couldn't love me," Courf said, "he's so perfect and smart and I'm so…well me."

"Are you kidding?" Lucie asked, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No, how does he look at me?"

"The same way 'Ponine looks at Marius, and the same way Enj looks at me."

"You really think so, Lu?"

"Courf, I know so. Go talk to him! You're friends, and he loves you."

"Alright…I'll do it!"

Courferyac did more than go talk to Combeferre. He walked up to the man and didn't say a word. He just kissed him. Combeferre was definitely shocked at first, but when the kiss was over, he just looked and Courf and said, "Well, _that_ took you long enough!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it's come to my attention that I've been misspelling Courfeyrac's name in previous chapters. It will not happen again! Also I'm thinking of writing a modern AU for this story. Let me know what y'all think.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Lucie smiled and walked back over to Enjolras, "You see that?" she said pointing to Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

Enjolras nodded, "What about it?"

"I did that."

"It's about time those two got together," Enjolras said.

Lucie and Enjolras had been talking for a few minutes when Joly yelled over, "Hey, Lu, show us the ring!"

"I'll be right back, Enj," she said before making her way over to Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire. After a few minutes, she returned to Enjolras's side. The room was getting louder as Les Amis ordered more wine.

"It's loud in here," Lucie said to Enjolras.

He thought for a moment, "Come with me," he said taking her hand. He led her to an adjoining room that the owner of the café used for private parties. It was smaller than the room in which they had their meetings, and there was only one long table up against the back wall. Enjolras closed the door behind Lucie, "Better?" he asked.

Lucie nodded, "Much better. I can actually hear you now."

"How have things with your grandfather been, Lucie?" Enj asked her.

"I moved out of his house and in with Marius and Courf," she told him.

"What? Lucie, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked her. He was angry; he hated secrets.

"It's nothing, Enj. My grandfather told me that if I didn't call off our engagement, I had to move out…so I moved out." Lucie was smiling the whole time, "Besides, I'd rather never set foot in his house again than leave you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she looked at her feet, she knew he was upset.

Enjolras stared at Lucie for a minute. In a manner of seconds, he went from being almost furious to forgetting why he was even angry in the first place. He sighed, "It's OK, Lucie, I'm not mad." He walked over to Lucie, "Hey," he said as she looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you more," Lucie said as she pushed him and ran to the other side of the room smirking.

Enjolras grinned as he chased Lucie across the room. He was a little faster, so he was able to cut in front of her before she reached the wall.

"Ha! I beat you," he said.

"No fair!" Lucie fake pouted.

"How is it unfair?"

"You're not wearing a dress and a corset!" she laughed.

"I didn't know you were a sore loser, Lucie."

"Who said we were racing? You have to catch me to win."

Enjolras shook his head; "You're a child!" he called after her.

"What does that make you, then? What's wrong with being childish, anyway?"

"Nothing's wrong with being childish," Enjolras replied, "There is, however, something wrong with something else."

"What's that?"

"Letting your guard down!" he said as he grabbed her, "Now I win."

"What a cheater! Tricking me like that was just wrong."

"You just can't accept defeat, can you?" he asked, still holding onto her.

"Fine, you won. You can let go now."

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked before pulling her into a kiss. He could feel her smiling and pulled her closer, so close he could almost feel her heartbeat.

Enjolras led Lucie back towards the table, still kissing her. He lifted her onto the table. He stood in front of her as the kiss ended. They stared into each other's eyes, both a little out of breath. Enjolras began kissing Lucie's neck. Enj bit down on her neck and Lucie let out a small moan.

Just as the moan escaped her mouth, Marius walked into the room looking for her. "Lu-Ah!" he said as he clamped his hands over his eyes.

Enjolras stopped and spun around to see his best friend staring back at him. His face turned bright red, "Marius, I…uh—," he stammered until Marius interrupted him.

"No! Don't say anything…I'll…Uh see you back at the apartment, Lucie," Marius said before turning and walking out of the room as fast as possible.

Enjolras was devastated and embarrassed. Lucie, on the other hand, was using every ounce of her self-control to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably.

Enjolras knew the expression on her face, "You think that was funny?" he asked still shaken.

"Actually," Lucie started before she burst with laughter, "I think it was hilarious!"

Enj shook his head in horror, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Absolutely priceless!" Lucie giggled, "I should go catch up with them."

"Or…" Enjolras said, his voice dropping lower.

"Or what, Enj?"

"You could stay a little while longer and I could walk you home."

"OK, but let's go back to the 'party' before they get suspicious," she said putting air quotes around party.

"Alright, let's go," he said offering Lucie his arm.

"So now you're a gentleman?" she asked jokingly as she took his arm.

"I'm always a gentleman," he said in a fake offended voice.

"Really, a gentleman climbed through my window last week?"

Enjolras sighed, speechless.

"Thought so," Lucie said mockingly.

As they walked back into the main room of the café, Grantaire began clapping and cheering. Soon the rest of Les Amis joined in.

"Why is everyone clapping?" Enjolras asked.

"Well," Grantaire said, "Pontmercy just walked out of that room completely pale, looking like he was going to vomit. I'm assuming that means he witnessed something that he wished he didn't involving his sister. Well done, Enj."

Lucie blushed and stared down at her feet.

Enjolras became furious, "Grantaire!" he yelled, "Not only is what you're saying completely inappropriate, but it is also completely false!"

Lucie jumped slightly, never having heard Enjolras yell before, "Enj," she whispered, "it's OK."

"No, it's not!" he shouted back at her, without even realizing it.

Lucie turned her head away from Enjolras to conceal the hurt expression on her face, and walked out of the café.

Enjolras realized what he'd done and ran after her. "Lucie," he called, "Please wait, Lucie."

She stopped and allowed him to catch up, "What is it, Enj?"

"I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just angry that Grantaire would embarrass you like that in front of our friends."

"It's alright, Enj," Lucie sighed, "Don't be too hard on Grantaire; he's probably drunk. They all are by now."

Enjolras smiled, "Alright, if it makes you happy, I'll try to go easy on him."

Lucie shivered a little having left her cloak inside the café. Enjolras immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Enj, you don't have to do that," Lucie said.

"Too late, it's done," he replied stubbornly.

Lucie rolled her eyes, "Let's go back inside; you're going to freeze out here."

"I'm not cold, but if you insist, I guess we'll go back in."

They walked back into the café together. Enjolras put his arm around Lucie's shoulder, and she smiled looking up at him as she thought to herself, _how lucky am I that this is the man I'm going to marry?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Lucie and Enjolras only stayed at the café for another hour. They would have stayed longer, but Enjolras almost fell asleep twice. The third time he did fall asleep, with his head on Lucie's shoulder, his blond hair tangled in her dark brown.

"Enj," Lucie whispered a few minutes later.

"Hhhmmm?" Enjolras groaned in reply.

"Enjolras, I think we should go now," Lucie said gently not to startle him awake.

When there was no response from the sleeping Enjolras, Lucie sighed and said a little louder, "You know, guys, General Lamarque is a great guy, but he's no Napoleon."

Enjolras was suddenly wide awake, "Who the hell said that?" he yelled.

Lucie just looked at him and shook her head, "I didn't mean it, Enj; I was just trying to get you to wake up."

"Oh," he said quieter, "how long was I out?"

"Only about ten minutes. Did you get any sleep last night, or were you too busy writing your speech for the meeting?" Lucie asked.

"I prefer not to answer that question on the grounds of self-incrimination," Enjolras replied.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Lucie smiled.

"Yes," Enjolras said defeated, "come on, Lu, I'll walk you home."

The two said their goodbyes, and left the café (walking passed Grantaire who was passed out at a table). Enjolras shook his head and sighed at the sight of Grantaire.

"So," Enjolras said as they walked down the street towards the apartment, "are you going to say anything to Marius about what he-uh-saw tonight?"

"Probably not," she shrugged, "he won't mention it. Unless Courf does, we won't have to speak about it."

"Good…I'm not sure he'll ever be able to look me in the eye again."

"Really, Enj, what does he think is going to happen on our wedding night? He's going to have to deal with it."

"I love you, Lucie. Do you know that?"

"I don't know…you've only said so once every fifteen minutes tonight," Lucie paused, "and I love you, too."

Enjolras let go of Lucie's hand and wrapped his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. When they got to the apartment, Enjolras followed Lucie up the stairs. When Lucie turned around to say goodnight, her face was inches from Enjolras's. Enjolras smiled and tried not to laugh at Lucie's slight startled jump.

"Not funny, Enj, you can't scare me like that," Lucie scolded.

"Oh, it was a little funny," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer. He kissed her before she could respond. It only lasted for a few moments, and they both wished it had lasted longer. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Enjolras asked.

Lucie smirked, "If you're lucky, you will."

"Seriously, Lu—," he started.

She interrupted him, "Yes, you will. What should we do? It's too cold to keep walking in the park."

"I don't know, whatever you want is fine with me."

"We could sit by the fire and talk about our wedding. I'm going to ask Marius to walk me down the aisle."

"That sounds perfect," Enjolras said as he was walking down the stairs, "Or…we could talk about _after_ the wedding," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Enjolras!" Lucie yelled.

Lucie was about to unlock the door and walk into the apartment when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She thought it must have been an animal (a stray cat or something). She was very wrong. She looked down into the bushes to see Gavroche looking back at her.

"Gavroche," she said, "What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Trying to sleep," he replied.

Lucie felt a motherly instinct take over in her heart, "Why don't you come inside?"

"No, I don't need charity, Lucie. I'm fine out here. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Gavroche, but you'll freeze to death out here."

"I'll be fine!" he said back.

Lucie sighed and thought for a moment. Finally, she got an idea, "Gavroche, will you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Lu?"

"Will you come inside and stay for the night?"

"I'm fine where I am!"

"I know, but I'd feel more comfortable with three men in the apartment protecting me. Plus, it could be fun for you and Courf to have a sleepover."

"Oh," he said, "I'll come in, for you, not me."

"Of course," she said as they walked into the house together. "Courfeyrac!" Lucie called.

"What is it, Lucie?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Where do you guys keep the spare blankets?"

"In the closet, in the bathroom…why do you ask?"

"Gavroche is staying the night, I told him it would be like a sleepover for you two," she said walking towards the bathroom.

Courfeyrac followed her, "How'd you get him inside?" he whispered.

"I told him I would feel better with three men here to protect me," Lucie said, "I made it seem like he was doing me a favor instead of the other way around."

"You, Mademoiselle Pontmercy, are an absolute genius."

"I'm aware," she smiled, "Now go have your sleepover," she said handing Courf the blankets.

Lucie walked down the hall to her room and smiled as she listened to Courfeyrac and Gavroche's laughter in the other room.

"Lucie," she heard her brother's voice, "Is Gavroche inside?"

"Oui," she said explaining how she got the child to agree to stay the night.

"Do you know how many times Courf has tried to get him in here just in the past few days?" Marius asked.

"I'm assuming he tries every day and Gavroche tells him he doesn't want charity."

"You'd be guessing correctly."

"What's his story, Marius?"

"Courf's?"

"No, Gavroche's. I know he's 'Ponine's little brother. How come he isn't with her?" 

"Her parent s kicked him out last year because he's their only son. They still need 'Ponine sometimes. That's the only reason she's still with them."

"We have to convince Gavroche to stay here, or at least sleep here during the winter. Marius, he'll freeze to death outside," Lucie said tearing up.

"We will, Lucie, it's OK," Marius said hugging his sister, "Where is this coming from, Lu? You don't even know Gavroche that well."

"He's a child, Marius. No one his age should have to live on the streets. The government should really do something about it."

Marius laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Lu…your fiancé would be proud."

"Speaking of my fiancé, he's coming over tomorrow to discuss wedding plans."

"Is that so?" Marius asked,

"Yes, and I'd like to ask you this now, while we're alone."

"What is it, Lu?"

"Marius, will you walk me down the aisle and give me away at the wedding?"

"I would be honored to, Lucie," Marius said as a single tear formed in his eye, "Of course, I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"We should probably invite grand-père too," Lucie said before standing up and walking into the kitchen, "Oh, the tea is ready; I'll be right back."

"What?" Enjolras asked in disbelief, following Lucie into the kitchen. He couldn't believe what she had just suggested.

"I said that the tea is ready," Lucie said, wincing because she knew full-well that's not what Enjolras meant.

"I heard that part," he responded not even remotely smiling at her attempt at a joke, "I meant what you said before that."

"Oh, I said that we should probably invite grand-père."

"Yeah, that's it," he said, "and are you insane? Why would we invite him?"

"Because, Enjolras, he's my grandfather," Lucie replied.

"Yes, he is your grandfather, the same one who tried desperately to stop us from getting engaged!" Enjolras shot back.

"I can't just not invite him, Enj!" Lucie argued.

"Of course you can," Enjolras responded, "It's very easy. You just don't send him an invitation!"

"Enjolras," Lucie said quietly, "He's my grandfather. You would invite your parents wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, but that's completely irrelevant."

"How so? I know you didn't particularly get along with them, but they were your family so you would invite them right?"

"They're dead, Lucie, that's how! And even if they were alive they wouldn't have tried to stop the engagement!"

"You don't know that they wouldn't have!"

"Are you sure you want him there, Lucie?" Enjolras sighed.

"Yes, he's family," Lucie replied, "Besides, who knows, he might decide not to show up."

"Or he might decide to show up just to object to the marriage," Enjolras mumbled, hoping Lucie wouldn't hear him.

Lucie, however, heard every word and responded, "There is no legal reason that he can object. Even if he did, the wedding would proceed because there is no legitimate reason we should not be married."

Enjolras smiled and shook his head a little, "Alright, we will invite your grandfather."

"Thank you, Enj," Lucie said hugging him.

Enjolras hugged back as he kissed the top of her head.

Marius appeared next to the doorway that connected the kitchen to the hallway beside Gavroche and Courfeyrac, "What's all the yelling about?" he asked them.

"Shhhh!" Courfeyrac and Gavroche both shushed him simultaneously.

"OK, sorry," Marius whispered, "What happened?"

"Lucie wants to invite your grandfather to the wedding," Gavroche whispered.

"But Enjolras said that they shouldn't because he didn't want them to get married in the first place," Courfeyrac continued.

"Long story short, Enj caved and they're inviting him," Gavroche finished.

"I don't blame him," Marius laughed, "it's almost impossible not to cave to Lucie."

"Yeah," Gavroche scoffed, "She's got Enjolras wrapped around her finger."

"You go that right," Courf agreed, "and the poor guy loves every second of it."

"I'm never going to have a girlfriend or get married," Gavroche declared.

"Oh yeah," Courf asked raising an eyebrow, "and why not?"

"Because," Gavroche said, "I'm not going to let someone tell me what to do for the rest of my life!"

"You say that now, Gavroche," Courfeyrac said, "but just you wait until you fall in love. Everything changes."

"Did it all change after you and Combeferre fell in love?" Gavroche asked.

"Yeah, but we don't tell each other what to do," Courf explained, "Ferre and I have always been best friends. We've always given into each other. No one gets his way all the time, and I'm sure it will be the same for Lucie and Enjolras."

"What will be the same for us?" Enjolras asked from the other room.

"Oh, nothing," Courf said, "Is Ferre at your apartment, Enj?"

"He was when I left," Enjolras replied, "He didn't say he was going out today."

"Sweet!" Courf shouted, "Come on, Gavroche, let's go bother Combeferre!"

With that the two were off. Within seconds they were running out of the apartment and down the street towards the one shared by Enjolras and Combeferre.

"So, Enj," Marius said, "who's going to be your best man?"

"Combeferre, probably," Enjolras replied, "We've been best friends practically since birth."

"What about the maid of honor, Lucie?" Marius asked.

"Oh," she said, "I haven't really thought about it." She thought for a moment, "I know!" she smiled, "Eponine!"

"Really," Marius said, "'Ponine?"

"I've known her for years, Marius, she and Musichetta are the only girl friends I have. I'm going to have to steal Jehan, Joly, and Courfeyrac and maybe Feuilly for my other bridesmaids."

Enjolras laughed, "So, I get Bossuet, Bahorel, Grantaire and Combeferre?"

"You can have Feuilly too; I know you love him. Oh, and when Marius is done walking me down the aisle, he can stand over with you, so both of us get Marius!"

Later when Lucie and Enjolras proposed this arrangement to Les Amis, everyone agreed (including Eponine and Musichetta). That is everyone except for Bahorel.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Enjolras asked him angrily.

"I want to be the flower girl," Bahorel said very matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

"Oh," Enjolras and Lucie said almost in unison.

Lucie grinned, "Of course you can be the flower girl, Bahorel."

"YES!" Bahorel shouted as he trusted both fists into the air, before high fiving Feuilly, who just rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Enjolras whispered to Lucie, "I thought Jehan would have been the one to ask about being the flower girl."

Lucie laughed, loudly, and everyone looked at her.

"What's so funny, Lu?" Grantaire asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered something Marius did before," she lied.

"Oh, what was it?" Feuilly asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Lu, what was it?" Joly said practically jumping up and down.

"He walked into the doorway, and almost knocked himself out," Lucie said. She wasn't lying; he had walked into the doorway on their way to the meeting.

"Lucie!" Marius yelled, "You said you wouldn't tell them!"

"I lied," Lucie smirked, "Really, Marius, you should expect that from me by now."

Jehan walked over to Lucie and Enjolras, "Do you guys need any help with the flower arrangements?" he asked.

"Actually," Lucie said, "we haven't even thought about the flowers yet, but I want pink and Enj wants red. We could really use your help as a matter of fact."

"I'd be happy to help!" Jehan exclaimed happily, "I'm thinking roses and lilies—oh—and maybe carnations!" Jehan continued rambling, more to himself than to Lucie and Enjolras until he just walked away, still talking to himself. As it turns out he was going to get a pencil and paper to write down and sketch his ideas for arrangements before he forgot them.

"There's one less thing we have to worry about," Lucie said, looking up at Enj. He loved when she looked up at him like that.

Enjolras wasn't particularly tall, he was maybe five foot nine or ten, but everyone was taller than Lucie, who was only about five feet tall. Everyone except Musichetta, that is; she was about four foot ten. Combeferre was the tallest of the group at six feet. Grantaire and Bahorel were only one inch shorter than Combeferre. Feuilly and Marius were both five foot seven. Jehan was five foot four, but always seemed taller than that. Joly and Bossuet were both five foot five, although Bossuet swore he was five foot six. Courfeyrac, however would have none of that, "I'm five foot six!" he would yell at Bossuet, "and I'm taller than you!" Gavroche was the smallest of Les Amis at four foot six, but acted like he was taller than even Combeferre, and took "no crap from nobody" as he said. Éponine was a full foot taller than her little brother and never let him forget it.

The meeting was officially over once Enjolras realized he wasn't going to get anyone to pay attention to anything other than wedding plans.

"Did you get your dress yet, Lucie?" Musichetta asked.

"No, not yet," she replied, "I haven't even looked around yet."

"We're going tomorrow to fund you a dress," Musichetta declared, "Eponine, you're coming too! So are you guys!" she shouted over to Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Joly.

"Alright!" Courf said as he high fived Jehan and Joly.

"We have to find bridesmaids' dresses for you girls, too," Lucie told Musichetta and Eponine.

"What, we don't get dresses?" Courf (who was, at this point, sitting on Combeferre's lap) asked.

"No, Courf," Lucie sighed, "You get ties that match the dresses we pick out for the girls."

"Bowties?" Courf asked.

"Sure," Lucie said rolling her eyes.

Courfeyrac beamed, "You hear that 'Ferre?" he asked looking up, "We get bowties and you don't!"

"Oh, how will I ever live?" Combeferre said sarcastically.

"Your sass is greatly unappreciated," Courfeyrac said scowling at his boyfriend.

"Oh, please," Combeferre said, "You love my sass."

"You have a point," Courf sighed as he rested his head back onto Combeferre's chest. Combeferre laughed and kissed the top of Courfeyrac's head.

Just then Gavroche ran into the café out of breath, "Listen! The King just released a proclamation!"

"What is it Gavroche?" Enjolras said running from Lucie's side to the front of the room, ready to give an improvised speech.

"He just made a law saying that any talk criticizing the government is illegal and punishable by imprisonment for two weeks with or without a trial," Gavroche paused, "On multiple offenses, even death."

"This is outrageous!" Enjolras yelled.

"Enjolras," Lucie said touching his arm, "take a deep breath, and calm down. Don't do anything you might regret."

"I'm perfectly calm," he replied, not sounding calm at all.

"It's time to start protesting!" Bahorel yelled from the back of the room.

"We will," Combeferre (the voice of reason) said, "Let's organize ourselves first; we don't want anyone getting hurt.

"Combeferre is right," Lucie agreed, "the last thing we need is a bunch of failed protests that result in half of us getting imprisoned or worse, shot."

"Agreed," Enjolras said more calmly than before, "Jehan, start writing poems on little pieces of paper we can drop in the street protesting this new law. We won't get caught spreading the word that way. Grantaire, start working on ideas for murals, we'll make a plan to stand watch for you to paint them at night. Joly and Combeferre, we need medical supplies, just in case one of our rallies or protests ends up going south. This isn't revolution yet. This is just the spreading of ideas as peacefully as possible. Understand? Alright, let's get going."

"Enj, what do you need me to do?" Lucie asked.

"I'll need you on strategy planning with Feuilly, Bossuet, and Courfeyrac. You can also help Jehan with the poems; he tends to come down with writers block and usually need someone to talk to him until he comes up with an idea," Enjolras said, "OH!" he shouted, "Bahorel and Marius, we need lawyers to determine the legality of our propaganda and figure out any loopholes or weak points in this new law."

Lucie interjected, "Jehan and Grantaire try not to make the messages too straight-forward. Make them implied or even hidden or just hinted at a little so we can argue that it's just art and poems as opposed to anti-government speech."

"Good idea, Lucie," Combeferre said.

"Hey!" Gavroche yelled.

"What is it, Gavroche?" Lucie asked.

"What about me?" he asked annoyed.

"You and Éponine are our eyes and ears in the streets," Lucie said.

"What does that mean?" Gavroche asked, "What do we even do?"

"It's only the most important job we have!" Lucie said, "You guys keep an eye and ear out for anyone who might be spying on us or might be willing to join us. You also get important information to us quickly, like you just did, telling us about the proclamation."

In a matter of minutes, Les Amis turned the café's atmosphere from that of a party, discussing wedding plans and drinking, to a headquarters for betrayed citizens, who wanted to change their country, and world for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The Musain was absolutely buzzing, by this point. Lucie walked over to Jehan to see what he was writing. She looked over his shoulder to see a blank piece of paper.

"I can't write under pressure like this, Lu," Jehan sighed.

"Of course you can," Lucie told him, "Try not writing a full poem, but a couple of lines, just to spread some hope, yeah?"

"That…that could work," Jehan said as he tried to think of something, "How about 'Long live France, Long live the people'?" he asked.

"Maybe not 'the people' try for something more…inspiring to the people themselves," Lucie suggested.

"Alright…I've got it, 'Vive La France! Vive l'Avenir!'," Jehan nearly shouted.

"Perfect!" Lucie smiled as Jehan wrote it down.

Enjolras came over to check on them. He wrapped his arms around Lucie's waist from behind her, "How's everything going here?"

"Everything is going fine, Enj," Lucie said turning her head to look at him.

"Let's see what you've got, Jehan," Enj said.

"Here you go, it's simple, but we think it works," Jehan said handing the paper to Enjolras.

"It's great!" Enj said, "We'll have R paint a bunch of these slips like the French flag and then write this over it."

"Sounds perfect, Enj," Lucie grinned.

"Not as perfect as you mon amour," Enj smirked before pecking her cheek and walking away to check on Bahorel, Bossuet, and Marius.

Jehan observed the smile on Lucie's face, "Someone's completely in love."

"I can't argue with that, Jehan," Lucie sighed happily watching Enj gesture wildly as he spoke to her brother.

"Everyone is falling in love around me," Jehan said, "First it was Joly Bossuet and Musichetta, then Bahorel and Feuilly, then you and Enjolras, then Combeferre and Courfeyrac."

Lucie raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I haven't noticed someone following you home after meetings, dear Jehan."

Jehan's eyes went wide, "You…you noticed?"

Lucie nodded, "Courfeyrac has as well," she said, "Did you really think you could be with one of the most notorious criminals in Paris without at least one of us noticing?"

"Montparnasse is more than just a criminal, you know?" Jehan said. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "He's also a fantastic lover."

Lucie covered her mouth with her hand, "Jehan!" she laughed.

"What about Enj?" Jehan asked.

"A lady doesn't discuss such things," Lucie joked, "Honestly…we haven't gotten that far yet. I think he wants to wait until after the wedding…I do, too…but he's been hinting at it."

"What about what happened in the back room over there?" Jehan asked a smirk on his face.

Lucie blushed, "Oh, that…well, Enj and I went back there to talk, and one thing led to another…Marius caught us kissing…well Enj was kissing me…and Marius...you know him, he gets all flustered easily so he overreacted. Then Grantaire formed a theory based on Marius's reaction, which one should never do, and that was that."

"I agree with you," Jehan laughed, "Marius has always been a blushing mess. I suppose I shouldn't talk though."

"Why is that?" Lucie asked.

"Montparnasse says that I blush more than anyone he's ever known," Jehan whispered.

"Then he certainly hasn't met my brother yet," Lucie laughed.

"Lucie, what are you laughing at?" Marius called from across the room.

"You!" Lucie responded.

Marius just shook his head and returned to his work.

After some time had passed, Combeferre informed Enjolras that it was almost midnight.

"Everyone, go home, and get some rest," Enj said, "We'll meet back here to start spreading our message in two days."

"Go on, Jehan," Lucie winked, "Your dark lover is waiting."

"Lucie Pontmercy, you are incorrigible, and also completely correct," Jehan grinned running out of the café.

"Where's Jehan off to?" Bahorel asked.

"He's going home to get some _rest_ ," Lucie winked.

"Well, everyone go home," Enj smiled.

"I'm going to walk with Enjolras," Lucie told Marius and Courf.

They nodded and left.

Enjolras made sure Lucie was all bundled up in her cloak and scarf and gloves before they left.

"Is this all necessary? I _am_ a grown woman, after all," Lucie giggled

"Oh, stop it, I'm just making sure you're warm, it's freezing outside, love," Enj smiled and pecked her nose.

"Whatever you say," Lucie sighed.

"Let's go then," Enjolras offered his arm to Lucie who gladly took it.

The two walked in silence, Lucie curled into Enj's side to keep warm.

"What do you think of Grantaire?" Enjolras asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Lucie asked, "I think he's a lovely person, caring, passionate, a bit of a cynic but that's easily remedied. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason," Enj cleared his throat, "He just, he seems like he's starting to take a liking to me lately and I always thought he hated me."

Lucie snorted, "Take a liking to you? Enj he loves you, can't you tell?"

"L-Loves me…but…he knows you and I are…why would he love me?" Enj stammered.

"He has since I've met you all," Lucie shrugged, "He just sees you the way I do I suppose."

"You're not angry with him though?"

"No, never, you cannot control who you love," Lucie sighed softly, "It does make me feel somewhat guilty though; he might've had a chance if not for me."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at him sometimes, I thought I saw it before we started together." She shook her head, "Never mind, I was being silly, I guess."

"To be quite honest, I thought he was in love with you," Enj said.

"Me? Never, in fact, I'm still shocked that you love me, never mind two gentlemen."

"Lucie, you've no idea how many men would have you as a wife if you showed them interest," Enj laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure," Lucie rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Enj smiled.

"It most certainly is not, and besides…I'm marrying you, Enj, no one else."

"Alright, Lu, alright," Enj chuckled softly.

"I shall see you tomorrow after I do my shopping," Lucie smiled as they arrived at the apartment.

"Yes, you shall, I love you."

"I love you, too, my Enjy," Lucie pecked him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Enj ,ade sure she got inside safely and went home for the night.


End file.
